La Cruda Realidad
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: El grupo que un día nació, cuando los seres más poderosos se unieron por una amenaza en común ya no existe como tal... Centric: Pymtron
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Marvel comics no me pertenecen

Basado en los ultimos comics de Marvel. Centric Hank Pym/Ultron

* * *

 **La cruda realidad.**

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

Nadia ha estado experimentado una y otra vez, mientras su equipo no la necesite, claro está. Es hasta cierto punto conveniente porque ha llegado un momento –nuevamente-, el momento en que nos enfrentaremos al asesino de Hank Pym, y pese a que tiene derecho de saber, de verlo, de estar ahí; no puedo arriesgarla, sé que Hank no lo querría así.

— ¿Alguna vez lo volviste a amar Janet?

La voz de Scott me causa un escalofrió, y mi vista se fija en él con dureza. Desde años atrás mi relación con Pym era un tema tabú, a menos que yo lo mencionara. El tabú de una vida llena de daños de ambos lados, de regresos esperados pero no duraderos, de una repetición constante en una relación que estaba destinada a fracasar.

— Nos están esperando, démonos prisa.

El Capitán América ha Vuelto a ser él mismo, pero las repercusiones de lo que ha pasado en éstas semanas siguen siendo un desastre andante.

Con el regreso de Steve, con el término de esta supremacía creí que quizás podría tomarme unas vacaciones. Pero Scott lo mencionó, por eso estamos a punto de ir, por eso no voy a descansar hasta que Ultron pare de usarlo. Porque no puedo perdonar que use a Hank de esa forma.

Ha base del tiempo que pase con Roge he decidido que esta misión no pertenecía a los Vengadores actuales.

Bruce Banner ya no está… Tony… bueno es… complicado y finalmente Thor ya no es Thor. El grupo que un día nació, cuando los seres más poderosos se unieron por una amenaza en común ya no existe como tal, miembros fundadores han sido eliminados, usados, desaparecidos, un sinfín de situaciones y hoy yo, la única mujer que estuvo aquel día terminare lo que Hank inicio un día.

Lo que Hank intento terminar aquella ocasión.

No esta Tony, Bruce o Thor, pero estoy yo.

He llamado a Ras, Scott, Cassie. Jocasta de alguna forma también está con nosotros, Víctor Mancha está muerto. Somos los herederos directos de Hank, somos su legado. Pese a que Visión y Nadia no están, es lo mejor, es lo que pienso.


	2. Familia

Los personajes de Marvel comics no me pertenecen

Basado en los ultimos comics de Marvel. Centric Hank Pym/Ultron

* * *

 ** _Cap. 1 El significado de la familia_**

* * *

Ellos no lo entienden, no entenderán jamás lo que ahora soy. Tuve tiempo, mucho tiempo para analizar lo que ahora soy, quien soy, que es lo que soy; pero ellos jamás podrán admitirlo. Ellos que un día fueron mi familia.

Para mí el significado de la familia es muy profundo, un significado que jamás pude admitir cuando era totalmente humano.

Es hoy que lo comprendo, porque hasta el día de hoy escucho de verdad lo que me dijeron, veo realmente como ellos me miran y no puedo evitar pensar en Ángela.

Ángela siempre fue la única persona que me comprendió, que nunca me vio con horror como lo hacían mis padres o los Vengadores. Mi abuela Ángela fue el único lazo que me hizo saber lo que era la familia, lo que deseaba, lo que anhelaba pero que al mismo tiempo por temor a cambiar, por temor a abrirme nuevamente –como cuando era un niño-; no pude obtener.

Ni siquiera cuando me enamore.

María fue asesinada apenas nos casamos, a veces agradezco el que no tuviera tiempo de conocer lo peor de mi persona, porque sé que mis problemas siempre han estado ahí, nada tenía que ver su muerte, mi propósito para ser héroe… la mujer a la que ame y me amo jamás supo el daño que podría causar.

Pero Janet si, ella a quien herí, lastime y machaque. La mujer de la que me enamore con todo y temores, a la que me resistí, mi malsana relación, que inevitablemente me aferraba una y otra vez. Porque si seguía enamorado de ella era porque es la única que puede protegerse de mí, porque si la hería y me hería no tenía que tener a una tercera mujer que se decepcionara de mis errores. Mi absoluta obsesión por ella se debía a mi anhelo por una familia que no podía existir.

Arruine sus sueños, la hice ser dura, rompí sus ilusiones y aunque lo lamento, sé que volvería a pasar lo mismo. Recuerdo su última mirada en el espacio. La duda de sus ojos cuando hacia minutos estaba absolutamente convencida de que Ultron me había matado. Pero también el temor de equivocarse. ¿Habrá llorado alguna vez más por mí? Tristemente ya no me importa mucho ese factor, porque sé que la huella de nuestra vida compartida sigue en ella, pese a todo.

La familia, lo que siempre fue vetado para mí, lo que anhele y lo que perdí porque desee perderlo.

Y lo que me queda es Ultron. Ultron que ahora es parte de mí, Ultron que es esa parte que no niega sus más oscuros secretos, ultron el ser que cree y destruí.

— Señor, tenemos visitantes.

Me extraña bastante estas palabras, desde que el imperio de Hydra desapareció he estado esperando el momento en que vengan para destruirme, también el momento en que todo lo que hice confundido y enojado en el espacio llegue hasta mí y termine con todo. ¿Cómo pude desear tanta destrucción? ¿Por qué estaba tan dolido, tan molesto?

— Claro, claro, hay que tener todo listo Jarvis.

El ser artificial que cree asiente y se retira mientras en mi hogar se forma lo necesario para atender a las visitas.

Aun notando todo esto me aferro notablemente al pasado, a la creación de esa familia destruida y raída, que jamás fue mía, los vengadores.

¿Qué hare? Es una constante incógnita en mi cabeza, pues esta ocasión no sé qué decir, no sé a quién mostrar, mi lado oscuro, mi lado noble… y es que graciosamente a ninguno de los dos lo aceptan. No aceptan lo que soy, no aceptan quien soy. ¡Si quiera yo me acepto a mí mismo! Las culpas llegaran y entonces destrozare todo una vez más.


End file.
